metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fulton surface-to-air recovery system
Fulton illustrations "In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, there was originally to have been various illustrations demonstrating how the Fulton system was to be used, but it was cut in the final version. ''" I remember seeing at least one of those illustrations when playing European version of Subsistence. I can try and find one for this wiki but I won't make any promises. If I remember correctly, the conversation can be triggered when in rope bridge area during Virtuoso Mission. Dr.Ed Argon 16:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :If the illustrations could be found, go ahead and add them in. The director's commentary on Muni Shinobu's website indicated that it was removed from the final version, however. Weedle McHairybug 17:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Fulton Trap (Metal Gear Online 3 item) There has been some news shared by the Metal Gear Online 3 staff lately about the Fulton Trap and I'm unsure whether to make it as a separate page and use the weapon infobox, or whether to just add it in on this page under '''Use by Private Military Companies' and add the ambigious canon tag. Any thoughts? Paranoid Donkey (talk) 03:07, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Probably best to add it to "Behind the scenes" for now until further information is revealed. --Bluerock (talk) 08:34, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, and for the record, if more information is revealed and it's enough to form an article, we'll also need to move the concept art into that article as well. We probably should also note that its concept art was published on the MGO Twitter page in commemoration of its 1000th tweet. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:01, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::EDIT: Actually, on second thought, now that we've actually got some details on the weapon, we probably could create a new page for it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:00, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I certainly think it warrants its own page. Can easily have "you may be looking for the Fulton Recovery System" at the top and we know the specs etc. We also know how it works in relation to Metal Gear Online (how many uses, etc.) ::::I can get started, but if you want to Weedle, you can instead. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 12:07, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :Is a new article really necessary? It's the same system after all, just deployed differently. --Bluerock (talk) 13:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Considering the guys at MGO3 gave the statistics for the weapon as well as how it is deployed, yeah, it kinda is necessary, especially when a lot of those things really don't apply to the standard Fulton system. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:46, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :::This page already lists various methods of deploying the Fulton system. --Bluerock (talk) 13:47, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, and we've also got variants of various weapons systems that utilize fultons, like the Gustav and the fulton mine. Look, I know the Fulton surface-to-air recovery system lists various alternate uses, but when we've got a detailed description of the weapon system from an official source, we can't exactly place it in an article just focusing on the balloon itself. Maybe if they DIDN'T give detailed specs on the trap, we wouldn't need a separate article. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:54, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :The article doesn't just focus on "the balloon," it discusses the overall system. Just having detailed specs doesn't mean there has to be a separate page. --Bluerock (talk) 14:01, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, and the variants are also given some details on the Carl Gustav and land mine articles, since they fit there as well. And either way, we still have problems about how to incorporate those specs on here. Unlike the Fulton mine or the Carl Gustav where it doesn't actually have their own specs beyond possibly the weapon they are derived from, this is a weapons system that actually has complete specs. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:13, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Problems? That's what subheadings and sections are for. --Bluerock (talk) 14:27, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, and the article will look like a huge mess if we include a subheading with a specification template, which is why I'm reluctant to merge it with the article. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:34, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::If it's implemented sensibly then lack of tidiness won't be a problem. This is already done on character pages with the MPO player stats, and even on pages on Wikipedia. Its use doesn't have to be restricted to the top of a page. --Bluerock (talk) 14:40, March 1, 2015 (UTC)